Dining With Shin-chan
by Claraferllia freylux
Summary: Midorima mengajak Takao menginap di rumahnya, dan sebelum Takao datang kerumahnya Midorima memutuskan untuk memasakkan Takao makan malam. bagamana kehebohan sang ace-sama shuutoku kita ini saat memasak di dapur? Warning : shounen-ai, ooc, typo berseleweran kemana-mana, slight kaga kuro di akhir.


"… _Bakao…"_

"_Shin-chan! ^0^ ada apa? Tumben nge-email, kangen sama aku ya ;)."_

"_Si-siapa yang kangen, nodayo! aku cuman mau bilang kalau keluargaku sekarang lagi pergi liburan."_

"_Hm? Kamu ngajak aku nginap dirumahmu?"_

"_Bukannya aku ngajak kamu nodayo, aku cuman nawarin bantuan ngerjain pr dirumahku, kau pasti kesulitan mengerjakan soal sejarah jepang, bukan?"_

"_Hahaha… iya, iya Shin-chan, aku ngerti kok, aku siap-siap dulu ya :D"_ Midorima menatap nanar pada layar ponselnya sebelum menutupnya dan memasukkannya kesaku celana.

"Oke… mulai mana dulu ya?" Tanyanya bermonolog sendiri seraya berbalik berjalan ke arah dapur, tangannya yang bergetar bergerak membetulkan kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak melorot, wajahnya agak memerah.

Dining with Shin-chan~

Disclaimer : Sampai kakek nenek pun yang punya kurobas tetep Tadatoshi Fujimaki. Kalau punya Ferl, udah dari dulu Ferl ubah Riko jadi cowok biar bisa threesome-an sama Hyuga dan Kiyoshi, MWUHAHAHA….( dilempar sendal)

Sayur-mayur, beberapa butir telur, bawang putih, bawang merah dan bahan-bahan lainnya telah berjejer rapi di atas meja, Midorima memutuskan sementara menunggu Takao datang ia akan membuatkan makan malam untuk EKHMkekasihEKHM —merangkap babunya— itu, dan untuk permulaan Midorima akan mencoba membuat makanan yang mudah dibuat dulu yaitu pudding —dan ngomong-ngomong Midorima jadi terlihat seperti seorang istri yang lagi menyiapkan makan malam untuk suaminya yang mau pulang kerja, ya? -.- —.

"Pertama-tama tuang air kedalam panci sebanyak 600cc…" Midorima bergumam seraya menuangkan air ke dalam panci matanya tidak lepas dari belakang bungkus pudding yang menerapkan cara membuat pudding tanpa ia sadari air yang ia tuangkan sudah melebihi batas air yang dianjurkan.

"Lalu tuangkan bubuk pudding perlahan sambil diaduk," gumamnya lagi sambil memasukkan bubuk pudding kedalam panci seraya mengaduknya perlahan.

"Masukkan 120 gram gula atau sesuai selera" hampir setengah toples gula tertuang ke dalam panci saat mata Midorima terfokus kepada barisan selanjutnya.

"Hm… bisa tambahkan bahan lain sesuai selera," batu zamrud itu bergulir menjelajah meja mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia tambahkan kedalam masakkannya.

"Hm… mungkin susu." Secangkir susu berpindah ke dalam panci.

"Jeruk…" dua buah jeruk yang sudah diiris beserta kulitnya dimasukkan ke dalam panci.

(Oke, masih normal kayaknya, kalau saja tidak ada kulit di irisan jeruknya).

"Eem… daun bawang mungkin?" daun bawang yang sudah diracik halus dimasukkan ke dalam panci.

(Eer…)

"Bonito…"

(|||-.-|||)

"Makarel kayaknya boleh juga"

(EH! MIDORIMA KAMU MAU BUAT APAAN!)

Result : Midorima yang penasaran dengan hasilnya menyendok pudding yang masih cair itu sedikit dan mencicipinya, tapi saat cairan pudding itu merayapi indera perasanya ia langsung memuntahkannya kembali, iyyeuw…

Percobaan pertama : pudding : _fail._

Gagal yang pertama Midorima mencoba masakan kedua yaitu _japanese egg roll_.

Masakan kali ini sebenarnya simple —Midorima mempelajarinya dengan memperhatikan secara diam-diam ketika ibu dan adik perempuannya memasak— hanya membutuhkan : tiga butir telur, mirin, garam, sedikit lada, dan saus kedelai semua bahan dicampur jadi satu, tuangkan kedalam teflon kusus, seraya menggoyangkan teflonnya ke atas ke bawah agar ketebalan telur dadarnya merata. Nah dibagian ini yang agak sulit telur dadar harus dilipat sampai tergulung semua tanpa ada sobek sedikit pun.

Di gulungan pertama midorima agak kesusahan dengan mengangkat ujung telurnya tapi pada akhirnya ia bisa melipatnya dengan sempurna, di gulungan kedua telurnya agak lengket dan setelah berhasil dibalik permukaan telurnya sobek dan Midorima mengutuki kecerobohannya, di gulungan ketiga sobekkannya makin ketara dan permukaannya mulai berwarna coklat, gulungan keempat Midorima mulai mencium bau gosong dan ketika gulungannya berhasil terangkat permukaannya mulai menghitam, Midorima menyelesaikan gulungan terakhir dengan kerak yang menghitam ditengah teflon.

Setelah menghilangkan kerak di teflon Midorima memulai kembali dengan telur dadar yang baru dan mencoba peruntungan lagi. Seperti yang tadi gulungan pertama terlipat dengan sempurna, namun gulungan yang kedua sobekkannya makin besar dari yang pertama kali mencoba, begitu pun yang ketiga, keempat dan kelima telur dadarnya tidak berbentuk tagi. Dengan ini Midorima menyerah, lagi pula bahan untuk membuat telur gulung sudah habis.

Sepertinya Midorima lupa atau tidak tahu kalau membuat telur gulung harus memakai api kecil dan api yang ia pakai tadi terlalu besar untuk memasak telur gulung, itu sebabnya telurnya cepat gosong.

Percobaan kedua : _Japanese egg roll_ : _fail_

Setelah gagal kedua kalinya Midorima tidak mau bermuluk-muluk mencoba masakan lain, kali ini ia akan membuat masakan paling tersimpel yaitu telur mata sapi.

Pertama-tama tuangkan minyak keatas teflon, dan mengingat kegagalannya membuat telur dadar gulung tadi Midorima memutuskan menuangkan minyak kedalam teflon lebih banyak hingga memenuhi setengah dari teflonnya dan menceplok telur ke dalam teflon yang di penuhi minyak goreng. Hal yang tidak pernah disangka Midorima adalah setelah telur itu dimasukkan ke dalam teflon, minyak yang ada diteflon itu mulai melompat-lompat kesegala arah dan beberapanya mengenai lengan Midorima.

"Ouw! Hey! Kenapa kalian menyerangku, _nanodayo_!" seru Midorima seraya menunjuk kearah teflon dengan spatula yang ia pegang. (sepertinya karena sudah terlalu frutasi Midorima jadi agak stress).

Bagian pinggiran telur sudah berwarna coklat tua dan Midorima harus membaliknya tapi karena lompatan minyak panasnya makin menjadi Midorima jadi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, baru ia menjulurkan tangan sang minyak menyambut dengan suka cita dan Midorima hanya bisa ber-ah-uh ria.

"Baiklah kau yang minta, sekarang aku menyatakan kita perang, _nodayo_!" geram Midorima dengan _background_ api yang berkobar, sang teflon ikut berkobar (dalam artian harfiah).

Pertandingan sengit dimulai antara siraksasa hijau melawan siteflon yang membara (sekali lagi dalam artian harfiah).

Midorima memulai serangan dengan menghunuskan spatulanya kearah samping tapi sang teflon melancarkan serangan balik dengan tarian minyaknya(?), Midorima berusaha menyerang dari arah atas namun sekali lagi terpatahkan oleh letusan minyak panas. Keduanya bertanding sengit Midorima yang berusaha membalikkan telur yang hampir gosong dan teflon yang kukuh mempenjarakan telurnya (dan kenapa ceritanya jadi alay gini author pun tidak tahu).

Sebenarnya sih Midorima tidak perlu lagi berusaha untuk membalik telurnya, toh telurnya juga sudah gosong, tapi karena Midorima sudah meneguhkan hati untuk membalik telurnya, apa lagi setelah melihat dengan kaca matanya yang sudah berembun, teflon di depannya seperti tengah tertawa mengejek ke arahnya dan ia tidak mungkin membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Namun pada akhirnya Midorima tetap tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa dan telur mata sapi itu pun ternodai hitam. Setelah ia mematikan kompornya Midorima memandangi sang telur gosong dengan tatapan nelangsa dan dengan berat hati Midorima harus membawanya ke bak sampah untuk dibuang.

Cukup sudah! Kalau begini tidak ada cara lain lagi! Terpaksa ia memanggil orang itu.

(Tuuut… tuuut… tut..)

_("Halo?") _sahut seseorang di seberang, ada nada bingung terselip di sapaannya tapi Midorima tak menggubsir, keadaannya lebih genting.

"Hey. Bisakah kau bantu aku, _nodayo_?"

…

"_Oujamashimassu_," salam Takao seraya melangkah ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Midorima menutupkan pintu.

"T-Takao…" panggil Midorima, Takao menghentikan pekerjaannya melepas tali sepatu hanya untuk memberikan perhatian penuh ke pada Shin-channya.

"Ada apa Shin-chan?" tanya Takao.

"Ka-kamu sudah makan belum? _Nodayo_," Midorima tergagap, sumpah ini _awkward_ banget, Midorima jadi merasa seperti seorang istri yang lagi melayani suaminya (padahal ini fic MidoTaka)

"Eh? Be-belum?" gumamnya ragu padahal tadi ia sudah makan sih sama keluarganya tapi begitu melihat bola-bola _emerald_ Midorima yang seperti harap-harap cemas entah kenapa Takao jadi tidak tega bilang sudah.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku, _nodayo_," ajak Midorima seraya beranjak menuju dapur.

"E-eh tunggu, Shin-chan!" kejar Takao yang dengan kebingungan mengikuti Midorima.

Begitu sesampainya di dapur, Midorima sudah mendudukkan diri disalah satu kursi dan mulai mengisi nasi yang ia ambil dari rice cooker ke dalam mangkuk, meninggalkan Takao yang mematung di depan pintu dapur, Midorima mengeryit.

"Ngapain kamu, _nanodayo_?" ujar Midorima risih di pelototi Takao.

"Nggak, itu… Shin-chan yang masak?" ujar Takao seraya menunjuk pot besar beserta kompor gas kecil dibawahnya yang terletak di tengah-tengah meja makan.

"Bu-bukannya aku mau memasakkan ini untukmu _nanodayo_! Cuma karena hari ini aku harus jaga rumah sendiri otomatis aku harus memasak sendiri,bukan?" kilah Midorima seraya menaikkan kacamatanya gugup, tanpa ia sadari karena sibuk berkilah ia sudah membeberkan tujuannya sendiri, dan takao yang melihat reaksi sang kekasih hanya bisa menahan tawanya.

"Iya, iya, ayo sekarang kita makan," ujar takao yang lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Midorima. Midorima lalu menyerahkan semangkuk penuh nasi yang masih mengepul kepada Takao yang disambut Takao dengan suka cita.

'_Kalau dipikir-pikir jadi berasa kaya sepasang suami istri, hihihi…'_ batin takao geli (sekali lagi ini fic MidoTaka loh ya).

Hening menyelimuti keduanya, hanya ada bunyi ketukan sendok dan piring yang beradu. sesekali Takao mendapati lirikkan Midorima ke arahnya dan memutuskan untuk memecahkan suasana.

"Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan Shin-chan?" tanya Takao

"Em… itu…" Midorima memulai dengan nada canggung, lalu berdehem sebelum melanjutkan, "Bu-bukannya aku peduli _nanodayo_, tapi menurutmu bagaimana makanannya?"

"Oh… enak kok Shin-chan cuman nasinya agak lembek"

"O-oh begitu…"

"_Demo bikuritsuta yo_! Ku pikir Shin-chan gak bisa masak"

"Hhm! Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya _nodayo_! Masakan seperti ini sih mudah bagiku," ujar Midorima yang sombongnya kumat, andai Takao melihat kehebohan sang _seme_ saat memasak telur mata sapi tadi, apa kira-kira yang akan ia katakan.

"Lain kali maukah Shin-chan memasakkan yang seperti ini lagi untukku?" tanya sang rajawali penuh harap.

Lengkungan garis tipis tertoreh di wajah tampan si hijau sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Tentu"

Fin~

Omake

Di lain tempat di mana suasana malam saat itu begitu terasa menenangkan, begitu damai hingga membuat tidur semakin nyenyak, di sebuah apartemen minimalis milik pemuda bernama depan macan yang kini tengah menyelesaikan panggilan telponnya dengan hembusan nafas di akhir, di sampingnya sang kekasih biru muda terduduk dengan kalemnya bersandarkan dada bidangnya, di tangannya sebuah buku terbuka lebar.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya si aqua tanpa memindahkan perhatiannya pada buku yang sedang ia baca, sekarang ini mereka sedang bersantai di ranjang Kagami.

"A'h…"

"Aku agak terkejut tadi begitu Midorima-kun menelponmu."

"Aku lebih terkejut lagi saat ia meminta bantuan padaku untuk mengajarinya memasak hotpot, ngomong-ngomong darimana ia tau aku bisa masak, ya? dan juga nomor ponselku?"

"Kise-kun yang memberi tahunya saat kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya dan Takao-kun di MajiBa," jelas Kuroko seraya membalik lembaran novelnya, "Tapi yang memberikan nomor ponsel Kagami-kun itu aku," lanjutnya lagi.

"Kamu ngapain ke MajiBa sama Kise? Dan kenapa Midorima meminta nomor ponselku?"

"Kise-kun memintaku menemaninya mencarikan hadiah untuk Aomine-kun, dan soal Midorima-kun, katanya hari itu Cancer berada di urutan terakhir dan ia harus memiliki dua _lucky item_ untuk menjaga keberuntungannya, boneka panda dan nomor ponsel dari seseorang berzodiac Leo."

"Oh…" gumam Kagami, lalu mengambil majalah _sport_ yang sempat terlupakan dan kembali membolak balik majalahnya, suasana kembali hening seperti sedia kala.

Beneran tamat loh ya~

Hajimemashite minna~ Claraferllia dessu~

Etto… sebenarnya Ferl gak tahu lagi harus ngetik apa karena kosa kata Ferl masih terbatas akibat WB (dan sekarang pun otak Ferl lagi ngeblank akibat di porsil T.T), tapi salam buat semua author FKNBI (tolong koreksi kalau Ferl salah mengetik singkatan fandom ini ya, onegai) yoroshiku ne~.

Ferl mungkin bukan author yang aktif tapi ferl berharap untuk kedepannya bisa menulis di fandom ini lagi atau setidaknya meninggalkan jejak di sini.

Well, akhir kata matta ne~ :)/


End file.
